Hektor Le Fay
Geretrudis Le Fay is the next Morgana Le Fay. She personally likes her destiny because she thinks it means she's turning fate to her own hands. ''Literally. ''She really won't like to know that's not the case, but telling her that just makes you get hurt, or something. Thus, she is a Royal, unless if she starts thinking about the Pendragon twins, then she's Rebel, or a Roybel that's cute woul make her a Roybel. It all depends on which has cuter guys, and that has to go to Royals, so done, she's a Royal. Unlike Percival or James, she never went to Acadèmie of Camelot. Appearance Geretrudis Le Fay has rose gold hair with strawberry blonde streaks, mostly on her bangs. She has bangs that sometimes covers her eyes, and she usually puts an emerald hairband with an Ever After High logo to keep them off her face. Her face, is round and pudgy. She has sky blue colored eyes with yellow along her pupil, which is orange for some reason. On her headband at the back is a black mesh fabric that falls to her knees. She wears a high-cut collared gown that is black in color with gold touches collar and the lining on the bottom. She has an orange choker that says "Demons and Excalibur Bros", which references the Pendragon twins. She stands at 5'7". Personality Geretrudis Le Fay is a romantic to the extreme; she enjoys looking at males she considers "attractive" and write Young Adult fiction-like stories based off of them. She is also extremely stubborn of her beliefs. Her stubborness makes it hard to get wrong assumptions out of her head. She is very malevolent to anyone who does not like her or is indifferent to her, she regularly gossips about them and is great at making fantastical tall tales, though it isn't her favorite class. Due to her gossiping, many people consider her to be either "insecure" or a "bitch" if they are being very rude. But in reality, her ego is ''huge. ''She is overconfident and shows off her talents, AKA medieval dress gowns and archery. She's skilled in magic like her mother, and is often compared to her. She cares little for her studies besides Magicology and prefers to use the MirrorNet, getting in trouble often. Family Her mother, Liliana Le Fay, considers Geretrudis her prized jewel. They act very similar in personality, even confusing others into thinking they are twins as they appear exactly the same except Liliana's much older. Geretrudis is spoiled rotten by Liliana. Other Relationships Percival Pendragon: He can somewhat tolerate her only for the fact that she can calm him down when angry, while she thinks he's extremely attractive and wants to pursue him romantically but they are related so that's a double NOPE. When she finds out about the Snow White Garden incident, she is saddened that one of her potential loves could become a terrorist, but also finds that to be an entertaining romance if they were together. James Pendragon: He almost choked her to death at age 13 but that really doesn't matter anymore to her. Like Percival, she wants to pursue him romantically along with Percival, but since she's also related to him, it's a triple NOPE. She ends up thinking he's self righteous at moments but since their truce she hasn't hated him since. And a love-hate relationship makes a good romance novel! Noix de Pin: Yeah, they get along well. He's interesting to talk to since he can easily find secrets but she isn't interested romantically to him, so he's not as much a part of her life, got it? Agnes Sugar: The Gingerbread man's daughter used to idealize her back in 6th and 7th grade, but she once gossiped about her "not being the true Gingerbread man" and Agnes has hated her since. But Geretrudis still thinks she idealizes her to this day. Trivia *Her favorite color is orange, particularly neon orange. *Her favorite food is dark chocolate, because it's healthy. *Her hobbies are tweeting, gossiping, and shapeshifting. *Her first name Geretrudis means "strength of the", while her last name Fay means "Fairy". So her name is basically Strength of the Fairy. Category:Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Females Category:Geretrudis Le Fay Category:Heterosexual Category:Royals Category:Witches Category:Magic users